Kakegae no Nai Uta
Kakegae no Nai Uta (tiếng Nhật: かけがえのない詩, tạm dịch: Bài hát không thể thay thế) là bài hát kết thúc bộ phim hoạt hình Tân Nobita và chuyến phiêu lưu vào xứ quỷ - 7 nhà phép thuật. Ca khúc được thể hiện bởi nhóm Mihimaru GT Các nhân vật xuất hiện theo trình tự Nghe ca khúc Lời ca khúc Bài hát này được Thanh Hồng (Diễn viên lồng tiếng của Trí Việt Media) viết lời Việt với tựa đề '''Xin luôn có nhau', ca khúc này được thể hiện bởi Huyền Chi và Tiến Đạt.'' Tiếng Việt= "Bài hát không thể thay thế" Nếu bạn bị bao quanh bởi bóng tối Tôi sẽ là đôi mắt của bạn Nếu bạn rất buồn mà không thể nói Tôi sẽ hát bài hát này và để nó truyền đạt Nếu bạn nhận ra nó Đừng bao giờ quên nụ cười ngây thơ Trong những giây phút khó khăn Chỉ với bạn là đủ Ở bên cạnh tôi, ở bên cạnh tôi, ở bên cạnh tôi Một và chỉ có bạn Bởi vì bạn không thể thay thế Xin hãy tin, hãy tin, hãy tin Các tin nhắn của bạn Dù xa đến đâu, nó cũng sẽ tới với tôi I’ll be there for you Các bức tường cũ được bao phủ bằng những hình vẽ Họ giữ bản thiết kế của những giấc mơ chưa được thực hiện Những mảnh còn sót lại hiện nay có sự hỗ trợ ngây thơ của tôi Thời gian trôi qua thật nhanh Tất cả bởi bản thân mình và không gì đã thay đổi Tôi chỉ muốn được trở thành một người lớn sớm Chúng tôi chia tay nhau sau một cuộc tranh cãi trẻ con Bản đồ kho báu chúng tôi đã cùng nhau vẽ Nó đang nằm ở đâu trong ngăn kéo lộn xộn Đừng khóc, đừng khóc, đừng khóc Cho dù có bao nhiêu thất bại Thì cũng đừng đánh mất giấc mơ của bạn Bạn có thể vấp ngã, vấp ngã, vấp ngã Ngay cả khi bạn lạc lối trên con đường Chỉ cần bước đi với sự dũng cảm và tất cả mọi thứ sẽ trở nên tốt đẹp Qua các đường phố quen thuộc Tôi đang chạy tìm kiếm khuôn mặt bạn Mặc dù chúng ta có thể cảm nhận được sự khác biệt của nhau Phép lạ vẫn xảy ra trong thế giới hoàn hảo này Nhìn thấy nước mắt của bạn là một sự lo lắng Khiến tôi quyết định trở nên mạnh mẽ Trong biết bao nhiêu năm sau Tôi vẫn sẽ tiếp tục gọi ra tên của bạn Ngay cả khi không còn ánh trăng trong đêm miễn là bạn đang ở đây với tôi Sẽ không còn gì phải lo sợ nữa Con đường tôi đã đi với bạn là niềm tự hào không thể thay thế của tôi Ở bên cạnh tôi, ở bên cạnh tôi, ở bên cạnh tôi Một và chỉ có bạn Bởi vì bạn không thể thay thế Xin hãy tin, hãy tin, hãy tin Các tin nhắn của bạn Dù xa đến đâu, nó cũng sẽ tới với tôi I’ll be there for you Đừng khóc, đừng khóc, đừng khóc Cho dù có bao nhiêu thất bại Thì cũng đừng đánh mất giấc mơ của bạn Bạn có thể vấp ngã, vấp ngã, vấp ngã Ngay cả khi bạn lạc lối trên con đường Chỉ cần bước đi với sự dũng cảm và tất cả mọi thứ sẽ trở nên tốt đẹp |-| Tiếng Nhật= "かけがえのない詩" もしも暗闇が君を包んでも 私が君の瞳(め)になる もしも哀しみで言葉なくしても 私が詩(うた)にして伝えるから 氣がつけばいつも　無邪氣な笑顏で 辛い時に　そっと支えてくれたのは君で そばにいて　そばにいて そばにいて　たった一人の君 代わりなんていないから 信じて　信じて　信じて たった一つのメッセ一ジ どんなに離れても　屆ける I'll be there for you 落書きだらけの　オンボロの壁 そこに詰め迂まれた 葉わぬ夢の設計圖 また擦(かす)れてく 今も僕の支えのinnocence 時の流れは急ぐばかりで 一人ぼっち空回り 早く大人になりたいなんて 捨て台詞(ぜりふ)のように言ってたね 一緒に描いた　寶探しの地圖 ケンカをして くしゃくしゃのまんま引き出しの奧 泣かないで　泣かないで　泣かないで 何度立ち止まっても その夢はこぼさないで つまずいて　つまずいて　つまずいて 道を見失っても まっすぐほら　步いてゆけばいい 慣れ親しんだ町並みの中を 走り拔け逢いに行く君の顏 お互いの違い感じながらも 奇蹟をくれた「Perfect World」 君が見せた淚　あのもどかしさ 強くなる決意與えてくれた いくつもの季節を越えて 大聲で叫び續ける　君のname 月明かりの無い夜も 君がいてくれるなら もう何も怖くない 君と步んできた道 かけがえのない誇り そばにいて　そばにいて　そばにいて たった一人の君 代わりなんていないから 信じて　信じて　信じて たった一つのメッセ一ジ どんなに離れても　屆ける I'll be there for you 泣かないで　泣かないで　泣かないで 何度立ち止まっても その夢はこぼさないで つまずいて　つまずいて　つまずいて 道を見失っても まっすぐほら　步いてゆけばいい もしも哀しみで言葉なくしても 私が詩にして伝えるから |-| Rōmaji= "Kakegae no Nai Uta" Moshimo kurayami ga kimi o tsutsun demo Watashi ga kimi no me ni naru Moshimo kanashimi de kotoba nakushite mo Watashi ga uta ni shite tsutaeru kara Ki ga tsukeba itsumo mujyakina egao de Tsurai toki ni sotto sasaete kureta no wa kimi de Soba ni ite, soba ni ite, soba ni ite, tatta hitori no kimi Kawari nante inai kara Shinjite, shinjite, shinjite, tatta hitotsu no message Donna ni hanarete mo todokeru, I’ll be there for you Rakugaki darake no ONBORO no kabe Soko ni tsume gomareta matowanu yume No sekkeizu, mata sureteku ima mo boku no sasae no INOSENSU Toki no nagare wa isogu bakari de Hitoribocchi karamawari Hayaku otona ni naritai nante Sute zerifu no youni itteta ne Issho ni egaita takarasagashi no chizu KENKA wo shite, kushakusha no manma hiki dashi no oku Nakanaide, nakanaide, nakanaide, nando tachidomatte mo Sono yume wa kobosanai de Tsumazuite, tsumazuite, tsumazuite, michi wo miushinatte mo Massugu hora aruite yukeba ii Dare shitashinda machinami no naka wo Hashiri nuke ai ni iku kimi no kao Otagai no chigai kanji nagara mo Kiseki wo kureta “PAFEEKUTO WAARUDO” Kimi ga miseta namida, ano modokashisa Tsuyoku naru ketsui ataete kureta Ikutsu mono kisetsu wo koete Oogoe de sakebi tsudzukeru kimi no NAME Tsuki akari no mai yoru mo kimi ga ite kureru nara mou nani mo kowakunai Kimi to ayunde kita michi, kakegae no nai hokori Soba ni ite, soba ni ite, soba ni ite, tatta hitori no kimi Kawari nante inai kara Shinjite, shinjite, shinjite, tatta hitotsu no message Donna ni hanarete mo todokeru, I’ll be there for you Nakanaide, nakanaide, nakanaide, nando tachidomatte mo Sono yume wa kobosanai de Tsumazuite, tsumazuite, tsumazuite, michi wo miushinatte mo Massugu hora aruite yukeba ii Moshimo kanashimi de kotoba nakushite mo Watashi ga uta ni shite tsutaeru kara |-| Lời Việt= "Xin luôn có nhau" Một ngày nào khi u tối vây quanh không ai đưa lối trong đêm đen Bạn đừng bàng hoàng luôn có tôi đây sẽ chở che Rồi ngày nào khi đôi mắt ai cay bao nhiêu yêu dấu tan theo mây bay Hãy nghe lời hát hôm nay cho vơi đi hết ưu tư bạn ơi... Có hay chăng tôi luôn thầm chờ mong nụ cười ai đó cuốn đi mưa giông? Và cho tôi thêm sức sống, khó khăn hay chi tôi cũng không lo gì, mình chỉ cần bên nhau mãi Đừng xa cách tôi, xin luôn có nhau, xin luôn có nhau Hai ta sẽ mãi song đôi suốt đoạn đường Này bạn thân yêu ơi còn ai hơn nữa đâu Và xin hãy tin, xin hãy tin, xin hãy tin Mai sau dẫu có chia li phút giây nào, thì bạn hãy gọi lớn tên tôi lên (Ta đi cùng nhau) Ta sẽ tìm thấy nhau, không còn lẻ loi (Con đường ta đi giờ đây quay nhanh cung canh khoe mi Đâu đây niềm thương kia chia đôi như chưa xa cách chi Ngày xưa mình hay tranh đua nhau nhưng hai ta vui biết bao Ở thế giới quanh ta đẹp như sao, nắng lung linh muôn màu) Một ngày nào khi u tối vây quanh không ai đưa lối trong đêm đen Bạn đừng bàng hoàng luôn có tôi đây sẽ chở che Rồi ngày nào khi đôi mắt ai cay bao nhiêu yêu dấu tan theo mây bay Hãy nghe lời hát hôm nay cho vơi đi hết ưu tư bạn ơi... Có hay chăng tôi luôn thầm chờ mong nụ cười ai đó cuốn đi mưa giông? Và cho tôi thêm sức sống, khó khăn hay chi tôi cũng không lo gì, mình chỉ cần bên nhau mãi Đừng buồn làm chi, lau khô mắt đi, lau khô mắt đi Đau thương sẽ hết khi ta vẫn tin vào đời Và sẽ nuôi đam mê từ con tim luôn khát khao Còn muôn khó khăn, nhưng xin đứng lên, nhưng xin đứng lên Hôm nay vấp ngã mai sau sẽ luôn tự hào Cùng nắm đôi tay nhau... trên đường nhịp bước ta vui hoài nhé! (Con đường ta đi giờ đây quay nhanh cung canh khóe mi Đâu đây niềm thương kia chia đôi như chưa xa cách chi Ngày xưa mình hay tranh đua nhau nhưng hai ta vui biết bao Ở thế giới quanh ta đẹp như sao, nắng lung linh muôn màu Ngày nào bạn khóc nước mắt ướt mi dài là lúc Trái Đất đứng yên lại Tựa lên bờ vai này cho dù mai nay phải xa xóa tan nỗi ưu hoài Như trò chơi cho lòng ta càng thêm mạnh mẽ, không xa rời nhé! Dù đời mệt nhoài thì ta vẫn hãy nhớ ngày còn bé...) Một đêm đi trong hơi sương không bóng trăng soi đường, bạn cầm tay lòng chợt thấy yên vui còn vương, bừng lên một niềm tin đến muôn ngàn phương Sợ chi đêm âm u ta lướt ngang mây mù, được đi bên nhau bao nhiêu sầu đau qua hết Đừng xa cách tôi, xin luôn có nhau, xin luôn có nhau Hai ta sẽ mãi song đôi suốt đoạn đường Này bạn thân yêu ơi còn ai hơn nữa đâu Và xin hãy tin, xin hãy tin, xin hãy tin Mai sau dẫu có chia li phút giây nào, thì bạn hãy gọi lớn tên tôi lên Ta sẽ tìm thấy nhau, không còn lẻ loi Đừng buồn làm chi, lau khô mắt đi, lau khô mắt đi Đau thương sẽ hết khi ta vẫn tin vào đời Và sẽ nuôi đam mê từ con tim luôn khát khao Còn muôn khó khăn, nhưng xin đứng lên, nhưng xin đứng lên Hôm nay vấp ngã mai sau sẽ luôn tự hào Cùng nắm đôi tay nhau... trên đường nhịp bước ta vui hoài nhé! Rồi ngày nào khi đôi mắt ai cay bao nhiêu yêu dấu tan theo mây bay Hãy nghe lời hát hôm nay cho vơi đi hết ưu tư bạn ơi... Xem video thumb|left|300 px|MV chính thức thumb|right|300px|Xin luôn có nhau (Lời Việt) en:Kakegae no Nai Uta Thể loại:Ca khúc chủ đề Thể loại:Ca khúc kết thúc Thể loại:Bài viết